dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon vs Guilmon vs Veemon
Agumon vs Guilmon vs Veemon is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty eighth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 8! The Digimon starters all clash in a battle royal! Which rookie will prove to be superior? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight That virus had struck once again! All over Digimon had seen the creatures reverted back to their Digieggs. That was, all but one Digimon: Calumon. "Not again..." it complained as it began to muster all of its power to regenerate the Digimon. In its final bit of strength, Calumon mustered a Shining Evolution. It of course succumb to the usage of power without knowing for sure if it had been successful. Simultaneously, at Login Mountain, three eggs hatched, and Digivolved into Rookie forms. Soon, there was Agumon, Guilmon and Veemon all standing beside each other. New to the world, the Digimon had no idea what had happened to the world, but when they looked at each other, they saw two enemies. Two threats that would surely kill them if they weren't killed first. The three leaped together in a brawl, creating a comical dust cloud, before they pulled away from each other. They glared fiercely, before all attempting a move each. Here we go! ' Attacking first, Guilmon began using Pyro Sphere. The attack raced at Agumon, but he met it with Pepper Breath, cancelling the projectile out. While they engaged in a pissing contest of who could spit fire the best, Veemon approached the battle in a more delicate way. Veemon used Vee Headbutt, smashing into Agumon's neck with all his strength. Agumon smashed into Guilmon from the impact and the two began throwing claws more savagely. They ended the exchange when Veemon delivered Vee Punches to both of them. Guilmon then turned his attack on Veemon, attacking with Rock Breaker. Veemon held on, but Agumon used Cross Fire, biting down on Veemon's tail. Veemon responded with a Hopping Kick, booting Guilmon away from the action while he turned to engage Agumon. The two traded claw strikes, but Agumon thought more in depth about his strategy. He headbutted Veemon, dazing it so he could deliver Pepper Breath at close range. Veemon backed away, swatting at the heat and Agumon prepared himself to rush in with a claw attack. He stepped back, but a returning Guilmon came in from behind and used Quake-a-lator, drilling Agumon. Guilmon also hadn't forgotten about Veemon and decided to remind it what that kick felt like earlier, rushing in and scratching Veemon in the face before hitting a Pyro Sphere in the face. Turning around, Guilmon fired a Pyro Sphere at Agumon, but the T-rex Digimon dodged the attack and spat its own fire towards Guilmon. Guilmon dodged this attack in return and rushed Agumon, trading more claws. Veemon rejoined the battle, delivering a Vee Headbutt to Agumon but when it went to do the same to Guilmon, the effort was reversed by a Rock Breaker. Veemon was then subject to a claw onslaught from Guilmon, before being launched towards Agumon with a slam from Guilmon's tail. Agumon clawed Veemon to a side, rushing back at Guilmon with Spit Fire. The flames connected with Guilmon but it was only a clawing uppercut that moved him eventually. Veemon drew the Long Sword, and rejoined the fray, smacking Guilmon into a nearby wall. Agumon threw a Spit Fire, but this was reflected back at it. Guilmon contemplated rushing in, but decided to let Agumon take the damage. Veemon slashed Agumon repeatedly, but then followed with a Vee Headbutt, spiking Agumon. Guilmon's strategy was then compromised when Veemon turned towards the spectator. Guilmon tried Rock Breaker, but this was countered with the Long Sword. Veemon then tried the Vee Punch, but Guilmon leaped up and used Quake-a-lot to dole out deep damage to Veemon. Veemon staggered around, clutching his head before being rushed into by by Agumon, who rejoined the fray. Agumon and Guilmon both began savaging Veemon with claws, before combining their heat to disintegrate Veemon. '''Veemon is eliminated by Agumon and Guilmon! 2 remain! ' Unhappy with Agumon's interference, Guilmon used Rock Breaker on Agumon, knocking it away. The distance was ideal for a Pyro Sphere, but the projectile barely reached Agumon before it was reversed with a Pepper Breath. Agumon then decided it was its turn to attack, and leaped at Guilmon- trying to sink its teeth in. The fangs did connect, but Guilmon shook them off by clawing up the side of Agumon's face. Agumon went back to using Pepper Breath, catching Guilmon and forcing it to flinch. Bearing its sharp claws, Agumon rushed Guilmon, slashing into its sides and doing noticeable damage. As well as successful damage, it also pissed Guilmon off to no end and it responded with a Quake-a-lator, dealing damage to Agumon's upper body. They continued slashing with claws though, cutting deep on the other's flesh but being unable to put anyone away for now. They leaped back, spitting large volumes of fire at the other. Realising the attacks were getting nowhere, Agumon broke off. Guilmon tried to convert his flames into a larger stream of fire, but Agumon was already ahead of him. Using its claws, Agumon swept low, catching Guilmon's legs with the attack. This dropped Guilmon hard on its front, but it continued to get up, using Rock Breaker to smash into Agumon's back. Now Guilmon had a proper advantage, as Agumon wasn't so quick to recover from the blow. Guilmon leaped up, before landing hard on Agumon, cutting into its back. Repeatedly slashing, Guilmon seemed to have Agumon beaten. It raised both claws, ready to slice across the throat, but Agumon fired a Spit Fire in Guilmon's face, dazing it. Agumon then sprang up, grabbing onto Guilmon before ripping its claws across the throat. Guilmon struggled to breath but the struggle was short, as Agumon planted its teeth into Guilmon's face, ripping the Digimon's head clean off its shoulders. '''Guilmon is defeated by Agumon! 1 remains! DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Agumon!Category:Peep4Life Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Reptile themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon VS Dinosaur Category:Digimon themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights